<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wypowiedzenie by Niezabudka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141077">Wypowiedzenie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka'>Niezabudka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrzyDrabble [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BrzydUla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się trzymanemu w rękach dokumentowi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrzyDrabble [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wypowiedzenie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wypowiedzenie</strong>
</p>
<p>Z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się trzymanemu w rękach dokumentowi. Po raz kolejny przeczytał jego treść, jakby miał zamiar nauczyć się jej na pamięć. Wciąż nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to koniec. To prawda, że już raz niewiele brakowało, a odeszłaby z pracy, ale wtedy udało się to jakoś załatwić i cała sprawa rozeszła się po kościach. Teraz jednak wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna naprawdę ma zamiar się zwolnić. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie firmy bez niej. W jego oczach to właśnie ona była sercem i duszą „Febo-Dobrzański”.<br/><em>Violetta, Violetta. Żyć z tobą źle, ale bez ciebie jeszcze gorzej</em>, westchnął Sebastian.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>